Cover Girl
Cover Girl is the fifth track on Big Time Rush's album Elevate. The song was written by Kendall Schmidt and it is a song that "every girl has to hear" according to the guys. He said that it tells a story about his past relationship and how he feels about the girls he dated. They always feel inferior because they compared themselves to everyone else and Kendall has told them. "Are you crazy?. You are perfect just the way you are." All of the guys said that they like a girl with little make up and a more natural look which may explain what Kendall is trying to say in this song. Lyrics I don't know why you always get so insecure. I wish you could see what I see when you're looking in the mirror. And why won't you believe me when I say that to me you get more beautiful everyday. When you're looking at the magazines and thinking that you'll never measure up you're wrong! Cause you're my cover cover girl. I think you're a superstar yeah you are. Why don't you know? Yeah you're so pretty that it hurts. It's what's underneath your skin the beauty that shines within. You're the only one that rocks my world. My cover girl. Oh oh oh oh. My cover girl. Oh oh oh oh. You walk in rain boots on a perfect summer day Somehow you always see the dark side when everything's okay And you wear baggy clothes that camouflage your shape Whoa but you know that I love you just the way you're made When you're looking at the magazines And thinking that you're just not good enough You're so wrong baby Cause you're my cover cover girl I think you're a superstar, yeah you are Why don't you know Yeah you're so pretty that it hurts It's what's underneath your skin The beauty that shines within You're the only one that rocks my world My cover girl Got a heart of gold a perfect original Wish you would stop being so hard on yourself for awhile And when I see that face I'd try a thousand ways I would do anything to make you smile Cause you're my cover cover girl I think you're a superstar yeah you are Why don't you know Yeah you're so pretty that it hurts It's what's underneath your skin The beauty that shines within You're the only one that rocks my world My cover girl Oh woah oh oh my cover girl Oh woah oh oh my cover girl Whoa oh my cover girl Whoa oh my cover girl. Trivia *On November 11 2012 a solo version of "Cover Girl" was released on YouTube sung by Kendall Schmidt. *Since Kendall wrote the song he decided to call his fans "Kendall's Cover Girls". The nicknames the other guys give their fans are currently unknown. *Cover Girl Invisible & Blow Your Speakers are the only songs to have their demos leaked so far from Elevate. Category:Songs Category:2nd Album Songs Category:Lyrics Category:Music Category:Videos Category:Characters Category:Fan Favorite Songs